Snapeshots
by millcityshaman
Summary: A group of snapshots about Snape. A place for my bits and pieces not whole stories. Just added Snape's first years as Professor.
1. Snape as a first year mostly

Snape-shots

This is a group of short snapshots that might be strung together for a story. They are not in chronological order. For now most are dealing with Snape's first year at Hogwarts.

#1.

"The owlry is for owls. That is not an owl!" Sirius shouted for the fifth time.

"Yes it is!" Severus shouted back, again. "And you better leave it alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or - - " Snape aimed his wand at Black sending a warning blast in his direction.

"Oh no you don't Sniv." James Potter had to butt in. He fired a slight jolt to Severus' wand hand. "Why don't you just get that molting old crow out of here and it will be over?"

" Gibbets has every right to be here as your dumb old birds."

"But our dumb birds are owls," Sirius pointed out. "Your dumb bird is a crow."

"Excuse me." The boys didn't notice the headmaster had joined them in the owlry. They all looked surprised. "I'm afraid Severus is correct. That is an owl."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore held up a hand, indicating he was not finished. "An owl disguised as a raven."

"And why would an owl be disguised as a," Black wanted to say crow, but he used Dumbledore's word, "Raven?"

"Oh, one never knows if said owl might need to go into places where it needs to appear to be a raven."

"So there," Snape interjected with an air of triumph.

"On the other hand," Dumbledore said as he took out his own wand. "This is not one of those places." With a puff the large ominous raven turned into what it was; the smallest of owls, the screech, no bigger than its owner's hand.

Sirius and James burst into laughter and jeered at poor gibbets as they left the owlry. Black could not, despite the close proximity of the headmaster, help but get in a last dig. "A perfect match."

Behind their backs, Snape was reaching for his wand again. Dumbledore cleared his throat and admonished, "I don't think that's a good idea." This made Sev put the wand back in his pocket, but left a cross look on the boy's face. "You are going to have to learn a different way to deal with these differences."

Sev wanted to tell Dumbledore strait what kind of jerks those two had been all that first week, but he had a feeling his arguments would fall on deaf ears. The fact that Dumbledore had stuck up for him this time didn't change the fact that Gryffindors were the headmaster's favorites. Snape's demeanor seemed to sink before he did say something. "Gibbets can't help it if he's different." The boy was stroking the owl between its eyes.

"I know," Dumbledore said understanding that statement could apply to the boy who had said it as well. "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------

#2

Professor McGonagall paced and wrung her hands. "That child may be talented in other areas," she explained to Dumbledore. "But he has none what so ever in transfiguration."

"Ah, pity." The headmaster spoke as his glasses slid down his nose.

"Young Mr. Snape is lucky not to have a concussion. Flew strait into the wall, several times."

Dumbledore looked up. His interest peaked. "Flew into it?"

McGonagall nodded. "As a non-aerial bat."

"But he DID transform into the bat?"

"Yes - - "

"All be it one with a bad sense of direction."

"Yes."

"Then I think we'd better keep him in your class for a little while."

"Very well." These words dripped with disagreement and disappointment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

#3

By the time he was finished the books were piled so high Snape could not really see where he was going. One wrong turn and he whacked right into the headmaster. Dumbledore's quick wand work kept the books and the boy from falling to the floor. Snape was placed back on his feet and the books fell into two piles.

"Hello there young Snape," Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye, "It is Snape, right?"

"Y - - yes sir," the boy answered.

"A little light reading?"

Snape nodded.

"It's only your first day."

Snape wasn't sure if he should answer.

"I think you can do without these," Dumbledore said as he sent all the dark arts books floating back to the stacks.

"But - - " Severus protested, "I want to read those."

"You've got seven years to do that."

Snape was his placid self. Dumbledore continued to try and bring the boy out of himself. "You've got quite a mix of subjects here." No reply. "You might want to narrow down a bit."

"I - - " Snape stopped himself.

"Go ahead."

"I - - " he couldn't talk back, not to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was grinning. "You disagree. You want to know - - "

Snape felling a bit safer finished, "about everything." The sullen boy actually, almost, had a gleeful look on his face.

"An admirable goal, but no one knows it, all."

Feeling even braver Sev piped up, "You do."

"Oh no young Snape. I know a lot, but not everything." Dumbledore began to walk away. "Sure you wouldn't like to go outside a bit?"

Snape went back to his short answers. "No."

"A little sun perhaps," Dumbledore added from further away. "Might do you some good."

Snape watched Dumbledore disappear around the corner. "I don't think so."

Severus picked up the books that remained, adding one of the ones that Dumbledore had sent back, and went to find a quite place where he could be undisturbed while he inhaled the knowledge.

----------------------------------------------------

#4

Lucius Malfoy looked over the small group of eleven year olds, trying to access which ones would be the most use to the house of Slytherin, or rather him and his toady friends. He would of course have others find out the details of each first years talents. At the moment he wanted a general idea of what they had to work with. He recognized a good portion of them. Some families were unmistakable. He acknowledged a few with the greeting, "Ah, good to see you." He went on to inform, "Some of you have certain obvious talents, such as Mr. Mulciber."

Mulciber looked up surprised to be on the prefect's radar so soon.

"Though first years can not be on the team, he has already come to our attention as someone who should be given 'special' attention. I will personally be teaching Mr. Mulciber and a few others he subtle ins and outs of quidditch."

This announcement made the first years appropriately let out a collective "oooh."

"We let the boys who get 'special' attention stay in a 'special' room;" In other words a privileged room. Malfoy pointed to a doorway. "You may put your things in there and, relax"

"Let's see - - " Malfoy scanned the group again and named a few more boys bound for quidditch glory. They were sent to their room.

Many of the new Slytherins were beginning to think that the only thing that mattered to the older ones was that silly game.

"You there," Lucius pointed out one of the boys. "What is your wizarding heritage?"

"Me?" the boy gulped out.

"You."

"My father is a wizard in the Ministry of Magic." The boy looked nervous. "My mother is a witch, but she stays at home."

Lucius looked at his friend standing to his left and gave a slight eye roll. Even the first years could tell the boy had done something Malfoy didn't like.

"You little liar," Malfoy hissed. The Slytherin prefect grabbed the boy by his tie and pulled him forward violently. "I know very well your mother is a mudblood. Making you a half-blood. I don't know how that stupid hat could have sorted you into this house." Malfoy pushed the boy over to the side. "You stay over there." He was now scanning the group again. "You." He pointed to another boy, his finger practically up the boy's nose. "What is your wizarding heritage?"

This boy took a different tact. He told the truth. "I have a grandfather who was a muggle." Malfoy's finger went from that boy to the spot next to the other boy that had already been put aside.

"But I come from a long line of great wizards and witches," the boy protested.

"Well then, let's hear."

The boy named off a few of his ancestors, but Malfoy wasn't impressed.

"Not good enough. Over there."

The boy hung his head and took his place next to the other boy.

"You, you, you, and you," Malfoy now pointed out four others. "I know you are pure-bloods. You go into the common room." Malfoy's friends parted and let those four in. Lucius' eyes now fell on the odd little figure of Snape, who was trying his hardest not to be notice. It was not possible. At first Malfoy wondered how such a scruffy looking string bean could have been in the school at all, let alone in Slytherin house.

"You there," Malfoy called. "You are?"

Snape stood as tall as he could and said with all pride ringing in his voice, "Severus Snape, full-blood." It was a bit comical as his robes were so big on him it looked like wings.

"Snape - - Snape." Malfoy was thinking. "That is not a name I am familiar with, and I am familiar with all of the pureblood names." He looked at the boy with extra scrutiny.

"That side of my family is - - " Snape formed the fib as cleverly as he could. " - - Foreign." Before the older boy could ask more he added, "Never been to Hogworts, home schooled."

"And yet you are here."

This time Severus told the truth. "My mother's ancestry, and therefore mine, can be traced back to one of the first to be taught by Salazar Slytherin himself."

This seemed to impress all but Malfoy who was quick to point out, "As can mine, on both sides. You Snip into the common room."

"It's Snape, not snip." Snape showed he was not about to have that sort of thing going on. Malfoy did not press the matter any further. He ignored it as a matter of fact. He was too busy sorting out the remaining boys to bother. When those boys were sorted out the prefect jointed them in the common room and announced, "I have a little task you all of you."

Fears of scrubbing nasty things with toothbrushes crossed a few of the boy's minds. Malfoy had not intended to give them relief but what he said next did. "We want to know just how clever our new little Slytherers are; who deserves to join the others in the 'special' room." Lucius waved his wand and piles of parchment and quills flew over towards the new boys. "I and my friends would like you to write down all the spells you know. Any little hex, curse, or jinx will do."

The newly arrived looked at each other wondering why the prefect was acting like a teacher. "Well then, get to it."

The young Slytherins complied and began scratching down all the spells they could think of. Malfoy and his toadies waited out in the hallway thinking up ways to torment the poor few who had been deemed less desirable because of their blood status. They were going to have to prove themselves worthy of being Slytherin. It wasn't too long before Lucius said, "They're getting restless in the common room. They must be done. Rosier go find out."

Rosier obeyed, going into the common room. Most of the first years had stopped writing and were exploring the room. Some were just finishing up. All but one, who was still feverishly writing, Rosier went back to report.

"Well?" Lucius inquired.

"All but one is finished."

"One?"

"The scrawny one."

"Snape is it? Must be a bit slow. Too bad."

Before Rosier could say no, Lucius had swept into the common room. "All set are we?" His phony smile danced on his face. "Everyone I see except Snape. It's all right if you can't think of any - - " Malfoy had now actually looked at the boy to see that there was a long list of spells flowing down his parchment. Sev had even left many of the ones he knew off of it on purpose. " - - More."

A spark of glee appeared on Malfoy's face as he plucked up the parchment even before Snape took the quill off of it. The older boy scanned the list. He looked over the top of it to ask the younger boy, "All of these, work?"

Slowly Snape responded, "Yeeees." He did not add aloud what he was thinking. 'I wouldn't have written them down if they didn't work.'

"Eleven, and you know all these spells?" Lucius was intrigued.

"Yeees"

"Your parents must be proud."

The pause was longer this time but the answer was the same drawn out, "Yeees."

"A man of few words as well."

This time Snape didn't even respond. "I think you're clever enough for the special room." Malfoy went to give the little boy a pat on the head, and then had second thoughts. "Good job." Lucius' hand landed on Severus' shoulder, nowhere near his hair. "Go on. Take your things to your room." With that the Slytherin prefect turned to the other remaining first years. "Let's see who else is clever."

#5

The hazing wasn't that extreme. After all they were just a bunch of eleven year olds. The tests were supposed to let the older boys see what the new ones were made of. Even if they were harmless, they should have scared the proverbial crap out of the first years. So why was that Snape kid standing there calm as could be, practically insulting them.

"Armatures," Snape hissed from his place in the line.

"What did he just call us?" Rudy Lastrange asked Malfoy.

"Am - - ma - -tures," Snape repeated.

"Not scared eh? Snip?" Malfoy pressed in close to the back talking boy. He was trying to look his fiercest.

"Snape." The younger boy was determined to capture the older boys respect.

"Not scared Snape?"

"Not in the least." Sev's face never changed its hard expression.

"So what would scare you?" Malfoy said as if speaking to himself. "What is our Mr. Snape afraid of?" Lucius' wand was whipped out faster than a branch of y the whomping willow. Just as quickly it was up against the side of Snape's temple. Snape could feel something being extracted.

"Hey!" The younger boy jumped out of the way. It was too late because a memory had already been pulled out. Malfoy was now holding the wand at his own temple. His eyes went white as they rolled up into his head. His body shook a bit before he reached up once more to pull out the memory. When extracted he flung it back towards Snape. Everyone could see Malfoy shaking slightly. Snape was still perfectly placid.

Malfoy turned to Snape and questioned, "What muggle did that to you?"

"Not a muggle," Snape answered. Malfoy was giving him a look that still wanted to know. "My dear Granddad." Snape's eyes narrowed. "Had to be sure I wasn't a squib, or worse. Figured if I could survive I was worthy - - " Sev didn't say the truth 'to live,' but continued, " - - to carry on the bloodline."

"And I thought my family was rough," Lastrange let slip.

Some color had returned to Malfoy's face he informed Snape, "Go on, go back to the dorm. You pass."

There was a clear moan of disappointment that there would be one less first year to terrorize. Snape, on the other hand, left thinking that it had gone rather well; less work to convince his fellow Slytherin of the validity of his claim to full-blood heritage.

Back at the edge of the woods the older boys were asking Malfoy a furry of whispered questions.

"What'd you see?"

"What happened?"

"Come on tell us."

When sure that Snape was out of earshot, Malfoy spoke so that only his cohorts could hear. "The old codger used a spell to bind the kids wrists and ankles, stuffed him in a sack, then threw him in a river."

"Now that's a tough squib test."

"No wonder he doesn't go near water."

----------------------------------------

#5

"Severus." Lucius slithered up. A favor request was on its way. "You will be working on my potions midterm paper. Here are the particulars."

"But - - "

"I'm much too busy."

"But - - "

"You're not going to refuse? Are you?"

"No, but - - "

"I hope not. Not after my father's generosity."

Snape felt trapped. He still spoke up. "I only wish to point out, that if I do the paper, that your own knowledge with be, - - lacking."

"Ah, here's the thing," Malfoy moved in the way he always did when he wanted to make a point. "If you, my clever friend, do the research, I can then read it and be sufficiently informed, yes?"

" - - Yes."

"And make sure Jennings copies it when you're done."

"Jennings?" Snape had wondered why Malfoy had brought along the apparently useless Jennings.

"He has the best execution of my handwriting."

"I see."

"Feel free to partake of anything in the manor while you work on it." That being said Malfoy and the other seventh years went off to their amusements, leaving behind a very cross Snape. He was well aware of how he was being used. He almost thought about going back to the school rather than finish the summer there at Malfoy manor. He talked himself into doing as Malfoy had asked while munching on the snacks that had been left out. 'I'll do it this time,' Snape thought. 'But I'll only do (B) work."

Get a sneak peek of the all-new


	2. Author Question

Question about Snape-shots

This is one of my favorite pieces. It didn't seem to get many hits and only one comment. I am curious what people thought as it these mixed scenes are going to make up a story eventually. Some feedback would really help. **If I should make it a story or keep adding random sense here?** Thanks MCS


	3. Live by the Snake

Live by the Snake

[i Those who live by the snake, will die by the snake.' [/i

OF course the original of that sentiment didn't say snake, but that was what ran through his thoughts.

'The snake.' Of all the ironic things in his life, he thought this was the funniest. 'It's the snake.'

The snake was the symbol of his house, his family, the Slytherin. He wondered if he'd been a Gryffindor would it have been the sword; If Ravenclaw would it have been by the book; If Hufflepuff would he have been attacked by a hoard of enchanted marshmallows?

How many times had he been called a snake himself? He remembers the voice of a girl, "Snape you snake!' SLAP. Or the smooth voice of a friend when he had done something that was particularly sneaky, but had helped them out, "Snape, you snake."

He remembers being ten years old and talking a small green garden snake into crawling near Lily's annoying sister to scare her off, so they could talk about wizard stuff with out that muggle around.

He remembers the first time he squeezed venom from a snake to brew an anti-venom or al the other potions with snake venom in it. Now there was nothing that would save him from Nagini's venom.

He remembered as a boy wanting a boa as a pet. His mother said no, they could barely afford food for themselves never mind a pet. Irony was there were plenty of rats outside of Spinner's End that the snake could have for free. 'What a stupid thing to think of when one is dying - - "

In his mind he hears the voice of James, "Oh look it's a Snape in the grass."

He remembers getting rid of the snake when Harry dueled Draco in their second year.

He remembers other snakes that helped him out over his lifetime.

He remembers being proud of his 'slytherers' all the years they won the school Quiddich cup.

He remembers being the snake he proudly wore through seven years of his own school years.

'How ironic - - It's the snake.'


	4. Pennyroyal Tea

Pennyroyal Tea

"Does Lucius know you're here?"

"No, and you won't tell him either."

"Won't I?"

"You won't, will you?"

"I won't," Snape promised. "The question dear Narcissa, isn't if I can make it for you, it is will I."

The blond woman looked as if she were reaching for some sympathy from someone not known for it. "Will you?"

"I Will." Snape stood and rummaged through his stores and began making some concoction. "What I don't understand is why you want it. Why you don't see how tremendously lucky you and Lucius are. You love each other and you will soon have a symbol of that love to show the world."

"You of all people know why, because of what this year portents. I couldn't bare it if it was born, the one. Then it will only be killed. I'd rather solve the problem before I got attached to it, as I will as soon as I set eyes on it." Mrs. Malfoy began to cry. "We'll have to obey his orders, and you know what they'll be."

Snape holds a hot cup of something, about to let his friend drink it. Before he does, he asks, "What if there were another solution?"

"Another solution."

"You know I can brew something more complicated than pennyroyal tea."

"I - - " Her hand reaches for the tea, then backs off. "Hadn't thought of that."

Severus rolls his eyes; Lucius and Narcissa were a perfect match. His friends weren't known for their brainpower.

Narcissa asked, "What do you suggest?"

"A potion and a spell that will guarantee he child won't be born in July."

"Oh, how simple."

"Describing yourself," Snape unconsciously muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" She hadn't really heard.

"Very simple." He held up the cup of pennyroyal tea. "Shall I get rid of this Narcissa?"

"Yes Severus, yes." Narcissa wiped the tears off of her face. "You are a dear."

"Has someone else walked into the room," Snape joked as he dumped the substance that would have caused a miscarrage. Instead he began to brew a potion that would garentee the birth of a new generation of Slytherin, not in July.

Months later Lucius and Narcissa visit their old friend with the newest Malfoy in their arms.

"Look Draco," Lucius holds up the blond baby's hand to make it wave at Snape. The dark man smiles as his friend says, "Look it's your godfather Sevvy."

The smile fades. "Please - - don't call me Sevvy."

"Sevvy is a grumpy, grumpy man."


	5. Father Figure

**_Reminder: These are just scraps and pieces, not whole stories; And not cronological._**

_Wrote this a while back, figured I'd post it._

Father Figure

Prologue: Dig

'You didn't dig me out from under, so I dug your grave.' It was a morbid thought for a twenty-two year old to have, but a lot of things had happened over the last year. It was his second year teaching at Hogwarts but the last thing on his mind was what was going on in front of him. But that was what prompted his daydream. He remembered it was eleven years before he and Lily had been sorted into their houses. It was often that Severus Snape found himself talking to his dead friend in his mind. 'Did I turn into another? Or was I always like that; some small part, yes. How could I not? Even from you I tried to hide what it was really like growing up in 'that' house, and I don't mean Slytherin. You think they're all bad, they're not.'

Snape snapped out of his reverie. He asked himself, 'Talking to a memory or yourself?'

Severus watched as his first years sat trying to be still, but buzzing with anticipation. These had been sorted into his house. They were only little children yet they were clever, ambitious, sly, and yes even a bit ruthless in their attempts to get what they wanted. Snape would rather call all of that 'determination.' How anyone could look at these kids and automatically labeled them as 'evil' galled him. It was what they had done to him, so he understood. Snape also understood that they all had the potential for evil, some might even become evil, but so did all the others from all the other houses. Look at Sirius Black a son of Gryfindor House.

The Year before

He had seen it all year; Girls bawling; Boys brooding. Adolescent love was in the air again. Haven't, in some ways, ever grown emotionally past adolescents himself he understood it all too well. Thought that side of Severus Snape would never be seen. He was no Albus Dumbledore; that man had a hundred and eighty years to become wise. Snape had only lived a tenth of that time and hadn't spent much time on such things. What was seen on the head of Slytherin House was sneering skepticism, but on occasion even Snape could give out pearls of wisdom.

This was all new to Severus. It was only a little over three years ago he was a student himself. Being faced with a hysterical fourth year girl was not in the job description; not as the potions master, but as the new head of Slytherin he still had to deal with them. While there at school he was the father figure for them.

"Get a hold of yourself Miss. Konda." Snape's words only made the red eyed girl burst further into tears. "Really Ahnda, I can't understand what you're trying to say if you keep wailing like that."

Slowly the wailing became small hiccups. "Professor Snape - - " It felt weird to her to call Snape, Professor. "You're the only one I can talk to. My cousin said you were the only teacher here a Slytherin could trust. He said if anyone could keep a secret, it was Snape."

"Secret Miss. Konda?"

The girl was bawling again.

"Miss. Konda, you are a Slytherin; stop this embarrassing show of emotions."

After calming down some, Ahnda asked, "If the Slytherin element is water, doesn't that mean emotions?"

"Yes, Miss. Konda," Severus answered. "We Slytherin are very emotional. That is why we learn to control them."

The girl was having great difficulty doing what the teacher had said. It didn't help when Snape muttered, "All of this over a boy."

Suddenly Ahnda grew some nerve. She spat back at the professor, "I don't know why I should listen to you, you're still a kid yourself."

Now it was Snape's turn to flash an emotion; anger. "You should listen to me, because I am no matter how young the head of Slytherin House."

Ahnda Konda gained control of herself and said coldly, "Yes - - Sir."

"Now Miss. Konda, as head of your house, I will listen to your 'problems,' and keep them in confidence. Just don't blubber in front of me."

The girl flashed Severus a 'Snape-worthy' sneer. "Does that mean I can blubber anywhere else?"

"Anywhere you please, except in front of a Gryfindor." The spite could be heard as he said the name of that house.

"Too late. My boyfriend is a Gryfindor."

Snape took a deep breath. This was all too familiar. "All this drama, over a Gryfindor?"

Ahnda didn't speak right away; when she did she spat out bitterly, "What would you know about it?"

She didn't hear the man mumble, "You'd be surprised."

The girl kept spouting her bitter assertions. "You've always lived with your nose in a book. I'll bet you never loved anyone."

"You'd loose that bet," Snape let slip. His eyes narrowed as he added, "And if you ever told anyone I admitted that, I will vehemently deny it. We are here to discuss your dilemma."

"He won't see me again. He won't even talk to me."

"Do I need to give you a lecture on how you are too young to be serious with a boy?" The look on her face told him it was already too late. "You're only fifteen!"

"Is this outburst morals, or are you jealous I've gotten some, and you haven't?"

If she thought the last was an outburst, it was nothing compared with this one. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"So you didn't mean it when you said speak freely?"

Severus cleared his throat and said calmly, "I meant it, speak freely."

"So is the rumor true?"

"Rumor?"

"That you are a virgin."

'At least it's not the same rumor going round about Dumbledore,' Snape thought. "That young lady is none of your, or any other student's business."

"Yeah, uh-hu." Ahnda had her answer.

"Remember I can make the next three years of your life rather miserable if I choose to."

Miss. Konda believed Snape. He had only been a Hogwarts professor for three months, but he had put the older students who knew him in their places right from the start. Seeing the look of fear on Ahnda's face Severus knew she would not be spreading any rumors, even if true, behind his back. She began to get teary again.

"Oh here Miss. Konda." Snape held out a handkerchief. "It won't bite." The girl took it and wiped her tears, slobbered all over it, and blew big bogies all over it. "Don't you dare hand that back," Snape commanded before the girl could. She was a bit calmer so he felt safe to ask, "So does Mr. Gryfindor have a big mouth?" Ahnda didn't get Severus' drift at first. "Is he likely to besmirch your name around the school?"

"I - - I'm not sure." The girl looked utterly defeated. "What does it matter anyway?"

Snape sounded more authoritative than he had the whole time when he said, "I am not a person who tolerates double standards. If you have been indiscreet, so has he."

The girl seemed to be encouraged by this last statement. She seemed to have expected Snape to call her a foul name for 'easy' females.

I suppose you won't tell me who it is?" Snape was right.

"If I do, you'll go to Professor McGonagall and she'll go to Dumbledore, and - - " Ahnda didn't have to finish. Severus understood what the consequences would be, but unknown to the girl the teacher was silently seeking the information she would not divulge.

Looking up at a timekeeper Snape said, "That can't be right." He looked at his watch from his pocket. "Apparently it is." He stood as he stowed his watch back. "I will be late for my own class. Go to one of the girl's lavatory and wash your face. Don't let them see you crying. They'll never give you a day's peace if you do."

Ahnda did feel a little bit better. "Yes sir, thank you sir."

Snape held the door open and the girl scurried out. "Teenagers, burr."

s s s s s s s s

Snape went on to his first year's class. They may have been idiots, but they didn't present the same problems as teenagers did. It was not till the end of that class, no cauldron accidents, thank goodness, that Severus thought of Ahnda's plight. The Gryfindor boy was in Snape's next class. 'Boy - - ' Snape thought. ' - - Rotter is of age, almost eighteen, hardly a wet behind the ears boy.' It was odd, the young man in question was only (four) years younger than himself. He intercepted the boy as he and the other Gryfindor's in his advanced potions class reached the classroom.

"Mr. Pravus, a word." The potions master indicated his office across the way.

Dale's friends all gave an, "Oooooh," wondering what he had done to earn a lecture from Snape. The boy went into Severus' office/storeroom wondering the same thing.

"The rest of you set up for class," Snape snapped. All of the students jumped into action.

Dale Pravus stood in front of the young professor. "Yes Sir?" He grinned as he said the word 'sir.' "Does seem strange to call you sir, Snape."

"Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape. What is it you want to discuss?" He had no idea what he could have done to be called into Snape's office.

"I want you to answer a question."

"I'd be happy to lend my expertise to you any time."

Ignoring Dale's cheekiness, Snape snarled, "Just tell me Mr. Pravus; Why are you here at Hogwarts?"

The young man played along answering with the obvious, "To learn wizardry."

"So I can assume getting into underaged witch's pants is merely a hobby?"

Letting his shock not get the best of him, Dale angrily inquired, "What did she tell you?"

"She - - hasn't told me anything," Snape lied. "I have seen you two together. She's been crying in the Slytherin dorms, common room, classrooms. I can put two and two together."

"S'pose that's why they made you a professor," Dale got his dig in. "So what if we were dating? What's it to you."

"I am her head of house, it is my job to look after all of the Slytherin. If it was more than dating, and don't try to lie that it isn't more, she is underage. I believe there is a legal term for when an over aged person has physical contact with an under aged person."

"Going to report me to Professor McGonagal?"

"Not if you keep away from Miss. Konda in future."

"Gladly." The boy laughed. "That's what I've been trying to do. She's been clinging to me like devil's snare."

How Snape wished professors could use corporal punishment. He'd of loved to slap the grin off of Pravus' face. "AND - - " Snape said loudly. "That when you see her in any common areas you have the decency to treat her respectfully, and not go about bragging of your conquest."

_(I may contiue this when I am done some of my on-going stories - Let me know if you liked it.)_


End file.
